Accidentally Overhearing
by LaurenVera
Summary: Damon "accidentally overhears" Stefan and Elena's conversation. But what happens when the conversations turns into an argument? About Damon? My first one-shot! Not going to continue, because it would be too similar to another one of my stories.


Vampire hearing certainly came in handy. Especially when the so called "love of your life" is sitting upstairs with her boyfriend, a.k.a. your eternally despised brother. It's even better when you know how to act all innocent-like, sitting all by your lonesome downstairs, "minding your own business". What a joke!

Damon would most definitely be "overhearing" the conversation. That is, if there was much of one. God only knows what they'd end up doing up there. Then, Damon always accepted it was time to go "get a life". Only, lives weren't magically made, so he always just ended up at the Grill, giving Elena and…. _Stefan_ (It even hurt to think it) some privacy.

Today though, that wasn't necessary. They weren't doing "God only knows what," and Damon was immensely enjoying the positive features of vampirism.

"How is… _he_?" Elena was a clever girl, and understood Damon. One of the reasons he just couldn't stay away from her. Damon thought that Elena probably knew that Damon was "overhearing", "accidentally". That is why she spoke quietly. "About Rose's death…"

"He's… coping. In his own way," Stefan offered. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Didn't he "cope" the way everybody else did? What was so different about him, that everybody had to treat him differently? Damon wasn't sure that he liked it that way, or not.

"And that is…." Elena waited for Stefan to explain. It seemed almost like she was picking up for Damon. Damon felt a rush of self confidence shoot through him, with this thought.

"I don't think anybody can even be sure," Stefan replied, and Damon could almost hear the disappointed frown in his voice. Damon hated the way everybody treated him like a child, especially Stefan. Damon was the older brother, after all.

"And why not? He's a person, Stefan, just the same as you and me." Now Elena was definitely picking up for him. And not only that, but against her own boyfriend, Damon's competition for her heart. With this Damon sat up straighter, alert, and waiting to hear more.

"He's unstable, Elena, nobody knows what he'll do. He could easily hurt someone through fury. And I don't want that person to be you." Why did Stefan always assume Damon was a monster? Well, actually he didn't mind that, but why did Stefan always assume he'd hurt Elena? He could _never_ harm_ Elena_.

"He's not going to hurt me, Stefan! I _know_ he won't." Soul mates always think alike, Damon thought.

"How can you be sure, Elena?" Stefan keeping calm in a fight almost made you more outraged than ever. Damon knew from lots of experience.

So maybe that was why Elena grew louder. "I'm just sure, Stefan! Okay?"

"That's not a straight answer," Stefan accused.

"Well, maybe it's because…. Because he loves me!" Elena forced the words out. Damon was shocked. How did she know? Did she remember what he said that night, when he compelled her to forget? Was she wearing some other source of vervain?

"And do you love him?" Stefan demanded.

"I-I… I… don't know, okay?" Elena admitted, as she fled from Stefan's room. Damon could hear her fast footsteps on the stairs, as she quickly tried to get the hell away from here.

When Elena reached the bottom, she stopped dead in her tracks. She found a absolutely shocked Damon, who had just stood up from the couch, not making any move to approach her. His mouth was shut, and Elena thought that this was one of the very first times it had been so. He was obviously not intending to make any type of rude remark, or any other type of sound for that matter.

Elena stood there for a moment, and they just looked at each other, two lovers truly seeing each other for the first time. Both blue eyes and brown eyes were filled with love, and wonder even, for it was the first time they had (almost) been open with their feelings.

Then, just like that, Elena was gone, leaving a very bewildered Damon, and a very furious Stefan. As she started her car, she wondered if things would ever be the same again.


End file.
